


Christmas Fluff 2017

by Menial



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menial/pseuds/Menial
Summary: Two ficlets about Christmas and our favourite black and white!





	1. Misery

**Author's Note:**

> All my thanks to dragonofdispair for betaing those fics!

Working every day around Jazz wasn’t easy, but if there was one thing Prowl was good at, it was staying professional no matter what. So that’s what he did, even after his spark was crushed mercilessly. The whole base was wrapped up in the holiday spirit, friends and lovers to celebrating together. It was a painful realization he still wasn’t over his pain, no matter how much he wished it.

So he stayed in his office more than usual, picking up his energon at odd hours so the rec room would be almost empty. Better be alone than reminded of…  _ him _ .

-+-

Working every day around Prowl wasn’t easy, but Jazz had a strong work ethic (no matter what some mechs said), so he made sure things were done. Being around all those joyous mech decorating, talking about the importance of friends and lovers didn’t help. That crush had never gone away, even if he’d fixated on the most unlikely mech of all. Logic, who knew it would never go anywhere, wouldn’t talk to his spark.

So he continued to smile and party and decorate, but deep down he wished for a mech it was getting harder and harder to even get a glimpse of…

-+-

Exasperated, Prowl turned off the datapad he had been trying to read. He just couldn’t concentrate. The same memory just wouldn’t stop torturing him, replaying again and again, a few nano-kliks looping in his processor non-stop. Impossible to forget that moment where he enters the rec room, listening to many mechs talking, enjoying the off shift. That was when he heard it: a slightly drunk voice, too loud, asking Jazz, of all mechs, if he would consider Prowl for a night. And Jazz answered, the worst thing Prowl ever heard.

“Nah, my mech. He’s not for me. A good mech, but it wouldn’t work.” 

It was only with mountains of self-control that Prowl managed to exit the rec room and walk back to his quarters, burying his emotions as deep as possible. How could he ever have thought Jazz would be interested in him?

-+-

Exasperated, Jazz looked like his usual cheery self, but inside he just wasn’t in the mood to continue. Two couples and a trine were having fun decorating, while all Jazz was thinking about was another mech who, again, wasn’t in the room. The noise, the general ambiance brought him back to that question Cliffjumper asked him while drunk, about him and Prowl, and the answer that was still so painful to think about.

“Nah, my mech. He’s not for me. A good mech, but it wouldn’t work.” 

He’d made it look easy, but he still felt his spark painfully spasm inside him. Admitting Prowl would never be interested in him, even casually, wasn’t something Jazz was ready to do. Neither was seeing the object of his affection walk away from the room like it was nothing… Jazz did watch him walking away, wishing for any reaction, but there was no reaction from Prowl, as usual. 

-+-

Today’s was the big day. Christmas Eve. Humans were invited, music was playing, the whole base was in a great mood. Everyone couldn’t wait to finally celebrate, dance, drink some high grade and just have fun.

Jazz was already a bit tipsy. Dancing and drinking helped to forget Prowl, even if only temporarily. The mistletoe didn’t help Jazz at all though. All those couples kissing for good fun, some of them even pairing for the night… seeing them stabbed Jazz in the spark. He wanted his Prowl. A missing Prowl. He was probably in his office, working, as usual.

Well, that was enough. Jazz decided (with some help from the high grade) that he was going to grab the mech, by the doorwings if needed, and bring him back to the party. Determined, Jazz opened the rec room door and stopped right there, blinking in surprise. He was facing Prowl, who was blinking back to Jazz, as surprised as he was. Jazz had no idea what to do, all his determination gone.

And then Sideswipe spoke. “Hey both of you, you’re under the mistletoe! You have to kiss!”

Jazz decided it was the perfect opportunity to get a kiss from Prowl, the first and last one ever. So he delicately took Prowl’s face with his hands and let his lips get close to Prowl’s, waiting for the mech to do anything to reject Jazz, but he didn’t. Lips finally touched softly the other mech, tasting him for the first time. But a hesitant kiss wasn’t enough; he started a real kiss, gentle and soft, showing how much he cared in a too brief moment.

Except Prowl didn’t push him away. He felt Prowl’s hands on the back of his head, holding him while his lips parted and a warm tongue started to touch his own.

The kiss turned from delicate to burning in a fraction of a klik, and soon both mechs were holding the other passionately, forgetting they had an audience while they shared their feelings for the first time.


	2. Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are they going to receive during secret Santa?

Being spec ops had one huge advantage during Secret Santa: Jazz could change who was paired with who, and no one was the wiser. And that’s exactly what he intended to do. Finally, someone would do something nice for Prowl. A special gift he would truly appreciate. All that without saying who the giver was. Because the idea of Prowl knowing turned Jazz’s knees into jelly. Of course, they were only colleagues. That was perfectly innocent… Or so Jazz tried to convince himself.

So he tried to find his perfect gift. The rules of this Secret Santa were simple. Nothing too extravagant. That was a problem since all Jazz wanted to do was spoil his colleague rotten… But if he got too much, Prowl would quickly understand something was amiss.

Jazz had to keep it simple, but make sure Prowl would love it. That was hard. Polish would be useless. High grade too. Forget treats, jewelry or fine crystals; he clearly wasn’t interested in those.

Sitting in his office, reading the same datapad for more than a jour, Jazz sighed. He just couldn’t find it. Frustrated, He turned off his datapad and stepped out of his office. He had a meeting to get to with command staff. And Prowl.

Later, after a long and rather boring meeting (except Prowl. He was always interesting to look at.), the answer came to him all of a sudden. A framed pictures of his two brothers that he could hang in his quarters! Two breems later he went looking for Bluestreak and Smokescreen.

Getting that picture wasn’t easy, but no one could say Jazz wasn’t resourceful! Once the framing done, Jazz decided to add a cute message to it, something to let Prowl know someone was thinking about him.

_If kisses were raindrops, I'd send you showers,_

_If hugs were seconds, I'd send you hours,_

_If smiles were water, I'd send you the sea,_

_If love was a person, I'd send_ you me _!_

Unsigned, of course.

-+-

Finally, it was the Christmas party and people were picking up their small, anonymous gifts. Well, not so anonymous. Most were laughing and smiling, talking with the others, not trying to hide it was from. Jazz was watching Prowl, ready to witness his reaction, when his own name was called. Surprised, even if he shouldn’t have been, it was with a huge smile he took his gift.

A carefully wrapped box. Curious, Jazz removing the tasteful paper and found a collection of his favourite treats and a data pad. Munching on a delicious yellow candy, he turned the pad on. A message appeared:

_True love does not come by finding the perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly._

That was sweet. Jazz smiled, delighted by the cute declaration. And then he saw who had signed it.

_\- Prowl_

Jazz almost dropped the box. Mouth ajar, he looked for Prowl. Who was holding his gift and looked flabbergasted. He clearly liked the picture. And the note. And then he looked for Jazz, who smiled at him and pointed at himself.

Prowl smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


End file.
